The Battle of Okinoshima
by AstraphU
Summary: Headed by Fusou, the task force battles the Abyssal squadron guarding the supply depot on Okinoshima island. Story set in the author's variant of the setting, loosely based on the in-game fleet's composition and events.


A reconnaissance hydroplane slowly descended from the clouds, landing on the waves just beside Fusou. The battleship delicately picked up and put the tiny machine back onto her catapult, the piloting fairy relaying her report via a tiny onboard radio. The flagship listened carefully, her long hair disturbed by salty wind.

In front of her sailed Yamashiro, with Hiei and Haruna securing the flanks and the First Carrier Division closing the formation. Steaming steadily east, towards a lone island looming on the horizon, the fleet braved the increasingly restless sea.

"How does it look, onee-sama?" asked Yamashiro, glancing over her shoulder.

"The main enemy force is ahead" Fusou signaled the other shipgirls to halt. "The Abyssals are guarding a supply depot on Okinoshima, just as the Fleet Command reports said."

"Any carrier presence?" Kaga's sharp gaze turned towards the island, as if the girl could spot from afar something a reconnaissance plane could not.

"None. But there are at least three battleships with escorts. I just hope we manage to catch them by surprise…"

"My children are in prime condition" Kaga's reply carried the slightest trace of irritation. "The First Carrier Division opened the way in the first engagement and we do not plan to stop here"

"I just want to make sure-"

"Can't we just crush 'em?" Hiei stretched her arms, bruises from the last battle clearly visible, but not affecting her demeanor in any way. "The Myokous failed here, those damn Abyssals led our squadron into an ambush last time we tried, enough is enough! Let's just barge in and kick their ugly asses once and for all!"

Fusou weighed all options. Indeed, it seemed they finally managed to leave the misfortune behind for this sortie. All three skirmishes they fought on their way here were pretty much one sided, even when the Abyssals brought their carriers into the fray. A few shots that scathed the Kongou sisters caused only superficial damage, and the skirmishes barely dented the First Carrier Division's squadrons. But she knew the shadow of uncertainty was always present, the misfortune following just a step behind them. Nothing was sure in war.

Still, her duty as the member of Staff was to make the final decision.

"Form up. Double line. Hiei-san, we two will lead the charge"

* * *

They arrived from the west, the restless sea covering their approach from the Abyssals. Akagi and Kaga's planes managed to make their strike unnoticed, first torpedoes dropped into water mere seconds before the enemy noticed the attack. Ru-class battleships spread out, flak guns installed on their armoured carapace spitting shells in all directions - but without a carrier of their own, they were simply overwhelmed. An explosion sounded, followed an ear-splitting roar; a fireball engulfed one of the Ni-class destroyers, throwing its black body into the air. The twisted abomination flailed in agony, gushes of black blood erupting from the ripped belly. Dive bombers struck the other escort vessels - a second destroyer and a light cruiser. Few explosions blossomed in the distance, most bombs missing their targets.

The carriers slowed down and broke off from the formation, preparing to recover their planes. The battleships pressed on at flank speed, their massive turrets turning towards the enemy.

"Fire at will!" sounded Fusou's command.

Shockwaves rippled the water in front of them, guns hurling their deadly payload. A few seconds later sea around the Abyssals erupted with geysers, a lone explosion signaling a direct hit. The torpedo cruiser jerked to the side, its carapace cracked and leaking thick ichor into the water. Another salvo brought about its demise, with Hiei's gleeful cheer confirming who scored the kill.

"Spread out" Fusou's further commands were a mere formality; the squadron practiced for this mission for many days, using data gathered by Ashigara and the rest of Myokou cruisers during the previous approach. Their moves were perfectly synchronized, long range fire guided by floatplanes above. The admiral's plan called for Okinoshima to be secured by nightfall. And there was no reason for it to fail.

Yet Fusou's gut said otherwise. If there's a way for something to fail, it will surely happen.

"Haruna taking evasive actions!"

Two geysers exploded harmlessly between the Kongou sisters. A short while afterwards a smaller explosion, most likely from a destroyer's shell, burst upon Haruna's C turret. Incoming projectiles' low whistle sounded again, the other battleships joining the frantic zigzagging.

Ru-class Abyssals regrouped faster than Fusou expected. The element of surprise was gone, and so was the advantage the shipgirls had. Still, they had one thing the Abyssals did not possess.

"Akagi here. Launching planes for the secon-"

An explosion roared, its distant sound repeated and amplified through the radio. A distorted scream of pain was almost drowned by the cacophony, yet clear enough to be unmistakeable. Fusou turned towards the carriers, only to see her fears confirmed.

Akagi was kneeling on the water, half of her flight deck missing. Kaga was shielding her companion from further harm. Her deck was scorched and scratched, but not pierced - most likely an Abyssal shell that hit her turned out to be a dud. The blue carrier worked furiously with the bow, filling the air with a swarm of airplanes.

"Kaga-san, recover Akagi-san and fall back! Battleships, we're covering the retreat!"

Ru-class pressed on, their counterattack fierce and furious. Focused on evading their fire, the shipgirls almost failed to notice the destroyer - the last remnant of the Abyssal escort force - dart forward, clearly preparing for a torpedo strike. And its attempt would most likely be successful, if it wasn't for Yamashiro's keen eyes.

"Stay away from Fusou onee-sama!"

A full broadside hit the destroyer while it leapt across the waves, the distorted simulacrum of killer whale literally ripped apart by a dozen armour-piercing shells. However, just as Fusou feared, this could not have prevented the inevitable. The blow came either way - albeit from a different source.

Ru-class fired one more salvo, turning round and sailing back towards the island. Forced to slow down to take aim, Yamashiro was an obvious choice. Even though long distance made the strike inaccurate, at least two shells found their mark. Haruna and Hiei reversed, approaching the damaged battleship.

"C'mon!" the older of the Kongou sisters grabbed the shell-shocked Yamashiro, quickly inspecting her gear. Luckily, the damage omitted most critical parts. Still, for some reason, the girl barely bulged.

"I… I think my ammunition storage got hit" Yamashiro's voice was absent, almost dreamy, as she clutched her torso. "Don't risk yourself, it might explode any moment… Guess I won't be returning to the docks today..."

"What the-" Hiei's jaw dropped. "For heaven's sake, even I can see it's OK! It might blow up only if you insist on staying here and tempting those numbskulls to return!"

"It will be allright!" Haruna grabbed Yamashiro's second arm and the two Kongous hauled her away, trying to catch up with Fusou and the limping carriers.

* * *

The sun set a few hours later, covering the sea with nocturnal veil. The earlier storm calmed down, and the sea turned into an inky plain, seemingly stretching towards the horizon in all directions. Crescent moon hung above the dark waters, countless stars adorning the sky. Okinoshima was barely visible, its presence marked by a starless patch on the eastern sky. The Abyssals' wailing travelled upon the waters, carried by a nighttime breeze.

The squadron moored by a barren rock formation, giving Kaga and Akagi a chance to rest and tend to their wounds. Yamashiro, Haruna and Hiei also used the twilight hours to repose, while Fusou maintained contact with the base.

"The Admiral has confirmed the Second Carrier Division is ready to set sail at dawn" she reported to the other shipgirls after receiving the final reply. "Ryuujou will lead the sweep to eliminate Abyssal marauders and perform first reconnaissance to the north".

"So there's no helping it" Hiei stretched her arms and slid from the rocks. "Off we go! With all our spirits! Held high!"

The cheering warcry made Yamashiro snap out of her stargazing mood.

"You're always so disarmingly optimistic, Hiei-san"

"It's hard not to be like that when you have a sis like Kongou onee-sama! You should cheer up too - Fusou is an awesome sis to have too!"

"Might be" Fusou took a while to to make last final calculations for their course before rejoining the conversation. "I hope I can live up to these expectations, Hiei-san. But now, let's go!"

Leaving Kaga and Akagi safely hidden among the rocks, four battleships surged forward, towards the hulking shadow to the east.

* * *

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Hiei's towering figure shielded motionless Haruna from yet another salvo. Fired at almost point-blank range, the shells slammed into Hiei's bulkheads and turrets, explosions briefly engulfing the pair. Two Abyssal battleships circled around them, predatory eyes glowing in the darkness.

Hiei's eight guns roared furiously, drowning her battlecry. The counterstrike ripped the closest Ru-class' body in half, thick ichor bursting from torn arteries. The other monster barely reacted to its comrade's dying cry, coldly adjusting guns for another salvo instead.

Panting, Hiei felt her knees give in, only sheer willpower keeping her afloat. She glanced back at Haruna's unconscious body. Her sister got a direct hit in the first minutes after re-engaging the Abyssal force. Two of her turrets were blown clean off, splinters cutting up her robes, face and arms. In the moonlight, blood seeping out from Haruna's wounds was not unlike the Abyssals' ichor.

Above them, the remaining Ru-class slowly approached, guns at the ready. Its once beautiful face was an expressionless mask now, with a pair of blue, lifeless eyes guiding the battery of deadly cannons.

Hiei scrambled to her trembling legs, desperate to cover her sister one last time. Suddenly, the Ru-class got a hit from the side, its whole portboard exploding in a fountain of fire, ichor and bony splinters. Losing balance, the Abyssal collapsed and started sinking, her empty gaze still locked on Hiei.

"Can you stand?" Yamashiro approached the damaged battleships, ripping off parts of her tattered robe. Kneeling next to Haruna, she used the makeshift bandage to patch up her wounds.

Not far away, Fusou engaged the enemy flagship in a melee.

Quicker and more agile than her or Yamashiro, the Ru-class was playing cat and mouse, waiting for its comrades to finish off Haruna and Hiei. Its strikes were rare, but accurate, always denying any opportunity for a clear shot back.

Fusou did not bat an eye when she realized Hiei and Haruna were about to fall.

"Go and save Hiei-san! I will take care of this foe!"

"But-"

"GO!" she roared at Yamashiro, putting all her strength into a powerful dash towards the Abyssal flagship.

Not hearing her sister's response - but registering the quake her guns gave out - she slammed into the Ru-class, using her flight deck as an improvised ram. The steel plate bent, creaked and groaned, but did not break. Two battleships got locked in a tight grapple, too close to utilize their main guns.

Numerous bony protrusions on the Abyssal's carapace came to life again, spitting shells at Fusou's rigging. Although weak compared to their main guns, at point blank range the secondary batteries had sufficient punch to bite off chunks of Fusou's armour.

"Sink!"

The Abyssal's voice echoed in the air, alien and inhuman. Its sharp, commanding tone contrasted with the blank, emotionless face that spoke the words.

" **Sink!** " it repeated, even more forcefully.

Fusou mustered her strength, trying to overpower the monstrous battleship. Her opponent pushed her away, a clawed hand following in a wide sweep. Talons screeched off Fusou's flight deck. Another strike followed, accompanied by the secondaries' rattle against the crumbling armour. And another. Fusou endured, using the deck as a makeshift shield and watching if her sister's attempt to rescue the Kongous succeeded.

Finally, the Abyssal made a wrong step. Fusou pushed hard, parrying another slash, and forcing the Ru-class to back off. She was slower than her enemy - but the sheer mass of her rigging gave her enough momentum to compensate for that drawback.

Her turrets took aim, all barrels primed towards the Abyssal flagship.

The deafening roar sounded one last time; water splashed around the target, guns unable to correctly converge fire at such short range. A single shell slammed into the Abyssal's arm, too fast for the fuse to react; the projectile went through the carapace and flesh, exploding upon impacting the water behind.

Screeching, the enemy backed off, speeding away into the darkness. The shipgirls did not chase it; soon the silhouette was no longer visible against the ink-black waters and the starlit sky.

"We did it!" Hiei's voice still carried her cheerful optimism, despite how weak and shaky it was. "We broke through!"

Resting on her arm, Haruna fluttered her eyes, the battered shipgirl slowly returning to the world of living.

Even Yamashiro managed to crack an uncertain smile.

"It seems we finally managed to leave our misfortune behind, onee-sama"

Panting heavily, her armour and flight deck covered in scratches and pocked with hit marks, Fusou looked at her battlegroup. With shaking hand, she brushed off the long, messy hair covering her face.

"And let's hope it won't find its way back anytime soon"

She took one last look at Okinoshima. The island which defied so many breakthrough attempts, which sent back the fleet's strongest squadron, was finally ripe for taking. They just scored their first major victory in this war. As unlikely as it seemed, Fusou's heart was, for once, filled with hope and optimism.

"Squadron - let's return home!"


End file.
